Nikki's Life
by TheNewAuthor101
Summary: TRIPLE CROSSOVER! Chapter One: Nikki meets the love of her life! Chapter Two: Nikki meets an annoying woman who farts. Chapter Three: Vacation break! More to come...


All Characters in Chapter One:

Name: Show: Summary: Lines:

Nikki 6teen Gothic girl with purple hair. 55

Jen 6teen Bossy girl. 25

Caitlyn 6teen Girl who is obsessed with fashion. 17

Narrator -None- Me! 15

Duncan Total Drama Gwen's Boyfriend. 15

Gwen Total Drama Gothic girl with blue hair. 14

Jude 6teen Dude with a weird fashion. 8

Waiter -None- Duncan's Waiter. 7

Secret Guy -None- Boy that Nikki will soon date. 6

Star 6teen Jude's Girlfriend. 5

Jonesy 6teen Man who is obsessed with money. 4

Ron 6teen The mall's rent-a-cop. 4

Brian -None- Nikki's boyfriend. 4

Heather Total Drama Skinny, annoying girl. 4

Wyatt 6teen Someone who is obsessed with java. 2

Secret Guy's GF -None- Secret Guy's Girlfriend. 2

Alejandro Total Drama Muscular Latino. 2

Clone 2 6teen Nikki's employee. 2

Clone 3 6teen Nikki's employee. 2

Darth 6teen Nikki's admirer. 2

Waitress -None- Nikki's waitress. 1

Toy Hut Manager -None- Toy Store's Manager. 1

Duncan 2 Total Drama A different Duncan. 1

Clone 1 6teen Nikki's manager. 1

Narrator: (sitting at their normal table.)

Nikki: Uh! It's the Khaki Barn's sweater sale today!

Jonesy: Ha, ha! You look nice in a sweater, it covers up your fat arms! (laughing.)

Nikki: Excuse me?

Jonesey: Nothing!

Nikki: I'll see you guys later, going to go to my shift at the Tacky Barn.

Jen: Have you guys noticed anything different about Nikki lately?

Caitlyn: I know I have, it's probably about the new guy she's dating.

Jen: Oh yeah! Brian, yuck! I don't know what she sees in that guy!

Caitlyn: I know, right?

Jude: Ah, that dude is sweet!

Jen: You can't just like him because he's your only customer at Stick-It!

Jude: Ahhh!

Caitlyn: We got to find her a new boyfriend. According to Girlfriend Weekly, girls are more happy when they date someone that looks like them.

Jen: That's it! Let's find her some gothic dude!

Jonesy: But I still like her!

Jen: Sssh! You already broke her heart once.

Caitlyn: Hey Jude! Can I borrow your laptop?

Jude: Sure bra!

Caitlyn: OK, let's go to .com

Jen: What? Nikki's not desperate.

Caitlyn: I know but, you won't believe who you can find here.

Jude: So Caitlyn, you've been here before?

Caitlyn: Umm, no!

Jen: (laughing.) Ha!

Caitlyn: Ahh! Here's a guy! Gothic, enjoys long walks in the park and classical music.

Jen: He's perfect!

Caitlyn: And... Matched! For a date, tonight at seven o'clock!

Jen: Great! Now, I'll call Nikki!

Narrator: (now we go to the secret guy, Nikki will soon date!)

Secret Guy: Finally!

Secret Guy's GF: Finally, what?

Secret Guy: Um, nothing!

Secret Guy's GF: Why are you on .com ?

Secret Guy: No I'm not! By the way, I'm meeting an old friend, see you later! Gotta go, bye!

Narrator: (now back to the mall.)

Nikki: You what?

Caitlyn: You'll love him! Come on!

Nikki: I don't do blind dates!

Jen: Please?

Nikki: No!

Jen: Please?

Nikki: Fine, but only this one time!

Jen: Yes!

Caitlyn: Yes!

Nikki: (Hangs up phone.) Now I got to talk to Brian, this should be easy!

Brian: Hey Nikki! (Chewing on a meatloaf Stick-It.)

Nikki: There's something I got to tell you!

Brian: What? (In a worried voice.)

Nikki: I'd rather date the brothers, Dum and Dummer. Than go on another date with you.

Brian: (Chokes on the meatloaf Stick-It.) That's very insulting!

Nikki: Yeah well, too bad! (Walks away.)

Brian: (Sobbing.)

Narrator: (Back to the mystery man!)

Secret Guy: I hope my hair is OK. Is it, Mrs.?

Waitress: It's soon to be Mrs., and no. Sorry, but it looks like a wreck.

Secret Guy: I've been in juvy, 9 times!

Nikki: (Walks in.) Your hair is green!

Secret Guy: You like it?

Nikki: Sure, why is there a skull on your shirt?

Narrator: (Piece of evidence: Secret Guy = Duncan and Secret Guy's GF = Gwen.)

Gwen: (Walks in) Huh? Duncan?

Nikki: Wait, who's this girl?

Gwen: His ex-girlfriend!

Nikki: You little cheater!

Gwen: Duncan! How could you? (Sobbing.)

Jen: Nikki, Nikki, wake up!

Nikki: Thank god! I had such the oddest dream!

Caitlyn: You look worried. What was the dream about?

Nikki: I met my blind date. He was cheating on me. Her name was Gwen and his name was Duncan.

Jen: Wait, who's Gwen?

Nikki: His girlfriend, he's cheating on me!

Jen: Yeah right! Your gonna go on this date and have a great time!

Nikki: I will but what if he is really cheating on me?

Jen: He's not! What do you know?

Nikki: A lot, and OK. I'm always right…

Narrator: (Has anybody been wondering what Jude is doing, during all of this? Well here you go!)

Jude: Let's do it!

Star: OK!

Jude: Woo, hoo!

Star: Yeah!

Jude: Oh this is relaxing!

Star: Yeah, but now I'm all wet.

Ron: Jumping inside of place with water in public places in violation against "Code: 1,632,452½"!

Star: Ahh!

Ron: Oh honey, your not getting one. Only your boy toy is!

Star: My boy-toy?

Ron: Yeah!

Jude: Dude, that's so uncool!

Ron: When I was in war, my head was pulled off so I wouldn't be crying if I were you!

Jude: I'm not even crying!

Narrator: (Back to Nikki's date.)

Nikki: Wait, were am I meeting this guy again?

Jen: At the sushi place.

Nikki: OK then.

Jen: Look for hi… There he is!

Nikki: Where?

Jen: The one with the green hair.

Nikki: Him? He has a skull on his shirt, Hey! I like him!

Duncan: Hi ugo!

Nikki: Excuse me?

Duncan: Just kidding, just kidding, geese. Your actually not too bad.

Nikki: Well your not good at first impressions.

Duncan: (Pulls out a chair for Nikki.)

Waiter: Could I bring you some California Rolls?

Duncan: With butter?

Nikki: California Rolls are sushi, not bread.

Waiter: Correct!

Wyatt: Nikki? (Spits out his coffee.) I thought you were dating Brian?

Duncan: Who are you and Nikki, who's this Brian guy?

Nikki: Do you have to ruin my life Wyatt? And no, I broke up with him a long time ago (This morning.) God, and Wyatt leave before I physically take you out!

Wyatt: Fine and Nikki, sorry about spitting the coffee all over your face.

Nikki: I'll get over it.

Duncan: Who is that?

Nikki: My friend Wyatt.

Waiter: IS ANYBODY GOING TO ORDER ANYTHING?

Nikki: Shut up grandpa and yes, I'll take some California Rolls, some Makizuski (I know this because I eat it all the time.), some egg rolls, and some chicken dumplings.

Waiter: And you?

Duncan: Whatever is good on the menu.

Waiter: That would be everything sir.

Duncan: Soup.

Waiter: Stir-fry or Cantonese noodles?

Duncan: Whatever doesn't sound like a barf-bag.

Waiter: That would be both sir.

Duncan: Shut-up! God!

Waiter: Fine, execution style meal for the lady and a glass of water for the little girl. Be right back.

Duncan: How dare he? He called you a little girl!

Nikki: I think he called you that.

Duncan: Even worse!

Nikki: So umm, where do you work?

Duncan: I don't, I live off my folks.

Nikki: Nice!

Clone 1: Nikki!

Clone 2: Nikki!

Clone 3: Nikki!

Darth: Nikki?

Nikki: Oh my god! Why are you all here?

Darth: Your dating an ugo!

Nikki: That would be you and no, I'm not going to date you.

Clone 2: You should be working your shift! Khaki Barn, ring a bell?

Nikki: Uhh! I'm tired of you losers, all pestering me! I quit!

Clone 3: But…

Nikki: LEAVE!

Clone 3: Fine!

Duncan: You work at a store called the Khaki Barn?

Nikki: I used too.

Narrator: (Back to Gwen.)

Gwen: (Sobbing, then reads a note on the door.) Things to do list: 1: Date Nikki, 2: Dump Gwen, 3: Pick up some bread. I know what I'm gonna do! Drive down to the mall and confront him and her before she starts to love him!

Narrator: (Back to Nikki.)

Nikki: You're the first boyfriend that actually kinda gets me.

Duncan: (Motioning to a kiss.)

Nikki: (Motioning to a kiss.)

Gwen: STOP!

Nikki: I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!

Gwen: What?

Nikki: Your Gwen and you're dating Duncan!

Gwen: Not anymore, but how do you know this?

Nikki: I had a dream about this.

Gwen: That's weird. Duncan? Why were you on .com?

Nikki: JEN! You found him on .com!

Narrator: (To the lemon.)

Caitlyn: Did I just hear Nikki scream your name?

Jen: Yep, this isn't good!

Narrator: (Back to Nikki.)

Duncan: (Evil smile.) I can explain!

Gwen: No you can't! You broke our hearts!

Duncan 2: Why did some guy dress up like me?

Nikki: There's two Duncan's?

Gwen: That's not poss… One of the Duncan's has a zipper on its back!

Nikki: (Pulls down zipper.) Who's that hunk?

Gwen: Alejandro?

Alejandro: Darn! I almost had you!

Narrator: (What does Heather think about this? To Heather's house!)

Heather: (Sitting on a couch with a bag of potato chips watching 6teen.) How could you Alejandro?

Narrator: (Back to Nikki.)

Jen: What's going on?

Nikki: Oh nothing! Jen, can I talk to you and Caitlyn in the bathroom?

Jen: Sure, why?

Caitlyn: No! I'm not going into a public restroom.

Jen: Yeah Caitlyn! Good idea, bye!

Nikki: Fine, I'll tell you. You found Duncan on .com?

Jen: NO!

Caitlyn: We can't lie to her!

Nikki: So you admit it!

Jen: It's only because Caitlyn suggested it.

Nikki: I bet you have an account on that site, don't you Caitlyn?

Caitlyn: Fine! It's… 1887imsocute!

Nikki: (Laughing hysterically.)

Caitlyn: (Crying.)

Heather: You almost kissed some gothic chick that looks like somebody puked grape jelly on her hair!

Nikki: Who's that?

Heather: You're scarier up close than I though!

Nikki: (Punches Heather in the eye.)

Jen: Way to go Nikki!

Gwen: Wait, how did Alejandro get into my house?

Alejandro: Yeah, good question!

Nikki: (Punches Alejandro in the eye.)

Caitlyn: Nikki! Show them who's boss!

Narrator: (Let's see how Jonesy's new job at the "Toy Hut" is working out for him!)

Jonesy: Oh la, la!

Toy Hut Manager: Stop looking at that woman Jonesy! Jonesy! You're fired!

Narrator: Next chapter is hilarious! You've seen enough today! THE END!)

THE END!


End file.
